


Exchange

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Episode Related: The Sentinel: by Blair Sandburg, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim shows Blair how much he means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Well after watching last night's episode, I think that the 

## Exchange

by Little Eva

guys now realize just how much they mean to each other. So there's only one thing left to do now... 

Warnings: SPOILERS for "The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg." 

NOTE: "Because you Loved Me" words and music by Diane Warren 

* * *

Blair Sandburg couldn't help smiling as he and Jim drove home in the truck. He couldn't believe that Jim had actually made him an offer to be his partner on a permanent basis. He still couldn't believe that Jim told him he was the best partner he'd ever had. It almost made giving up his academic career worth it. 

Blair sighed. He wasn't even sad about losing something he'd thought meant so much to him. Five years ago academia was the most important thing in his life. But this year so much had happened, starting with that bastard Brad Ventriss, a rich boy who nearly got Blair kicked out of Rainier because Blair had blown the whistle on what a creep Ventriss was. Blair was angry for weeks that Rainier would take some rich student's side over his. He'd given his life to the place, Brad's dad had only given his money. That was the first time in his life that Blair Sandburg really wondered if academic life was truly for him. 

"Hope Simon didn't embarrass you too much Chief," Jim said, jarring the younger man out of his thoughts. 

"No, man...he was good. I'm glad that he's okay." 

"Yeah, me too." 

Blair ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know about my hair though, man." 

Jim smiled. "It'll grow back Chief. I don't think even the commissioner could bend that rule." 

"It's just that when my hair's short I look...underage." 

Jim laughed. "Jail bait huh?" 

"It's not funny Jim. I'm almost thirty years old. I hate looking like a kid." 

"Well at least you won't have to walk a beat. Those three years you spent under my wing does count for something." Jim smiled and then looked at his partner. "Chief...no regrets? I mean you didn't have to give that press conference..." 

"Yes I did, Jim. I mean the only fallout was me getting kicked out of Rainier...I was sick of that place anyway. I never meant to hurt you or expose you Jim..." 

Jim reached over and squeezed Blair's shoulder. "I know. It's just...I never thought you...damn Chief, sometimes I can be such a dick." 

Blair smiled and nearly blushed at Jim's comment. 'A dick huh....if only you knew what I'd love to do to your dick Jim....' "Um...it's okay, man." 

"No it's not, Blair. You know that back rent comment was just a joke. You don't owe me anything...I owe you..." Jim said the last part quietly. Blair, not being a Sentinel, couldn't hear what he said. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." Jim made a right turn and Blair stared at him. 

"Hey Jim, this isn't the way home." 

"I know. Something I have to do." 

Jim stopped the truck outside a jewelry store. "Wait here. I'll be back in a second." 

Before Blair could protest, Jim was out of the truck and rushing into the store. Blair watched him go inside. He sighed and leaned against the seat. 

'Naomi only saw part of it. When she said she hated what the exposure was doing to us, she thought it meant our friendship...or did she? Why did she smile when I told her I already had the brass ring? No she couldn't...well, maybe she could I mean Naomi's into all that spiritual stuff...she probably can see how much Jim means to me...how much in love I am with him...and now I'm going to be his real partner. I wanted to jump up and down and hug Simon...Rainier's never felt like home to me the way Major Crimes has...' 

Blair was glad he was only thinking and not talking to himself because when he blinked, Jim was seated beside him, a white plastic bag in his hand. 

"You okay, Chief?" 

"Sure, Jim...I was just thinking?" 

Jim touched the top of his head and ran his fingers through the long strands of his hair. "Don't think too hard," he grinned. "What do you want to eat tonight?" 

Blair was stunned. It was a rare day that Jim asked _him_ what he wanted to eat. "Um...you okay, Jim? I mean, you didn't hit your head when you got shot?" 

"No Sandburg, I didn't hit my head. I'm just trying to ask what you'd like to eat, that's all." 

"Oh, okay. Well, there's this Thai take out place...but the food's a little spicy and..." 

"Where is it?" 

Blair's mouth dropped. "Corner of Randolph, man..." 

"That's close," Jim said as he turned the truck in the direction of Randolph Street. 

The meal was wonderful to Blair's taste. He hoped Jim was all right since he told the cook not to add ANY spices to Jim's food. If the sentinel's food was too spicy he didn't complain. Blair kept his eyes on his roommate and wondered why the man was so happy. Something was different. If Blair didn't know he would have thought the man was.... Suddenly Blair remembered where they'd stopped before going to the restaurant; a jewelry store. Damn, Blair was so wrapped up in his thesis and his life and he didn't even notice Jim had a lady friend and if he was going to a jewelry store it must be serious. Blair's heart sank. If Jim was serious about something it meant two things. One he'd have to move out of the loft and two he'd have to make certain he kept his true feelings for Jim hidden. 

Blair cleared the table and watched Jim as he walked into the living room and started a fire. When he was finished he started to go into his small bedroom. If he was going to have to move he'd better start making a few calls. 

"Chief, where are you going?" 

"Um...just to my room, man." 

Jim turned around from where he sat on the sofa and smiled. "It's not like you have a paper to write, Chief. Come here, there's a Jag's game on." 

Blair smiled. "You said the magic word, man." The younger man plopped down on the sofa a safe distance from Jim. The older man turned on the TV just as the game was beginning. 

"Let's see how they do this time. Think they'll make the play-offs, Chief?" 

"Oh man, it's hard to say in such a short season." 

The two men sat side by side and watched the game. Blair noticed that Jim wasn't into the basketball game as he normally was. He wanted to say something to him but thought the better of it, Jim was being very nice tonight. Something definitely was up. 

At half time Jim suddenly turned off the TV. He sighed loudly, stood and walked to the CD player. Jim cleared his throat. "I'm not really into music, Chief...not this kind of music anyway, but...the lady in the store thought this was a pretty good selection." 

Blair sat rooted to the sofa, not sure what he should do. Jim looked at him and went onto the balcony. Blair was about to get up as well when the music began. He heard the beginning verses of a Celine Dion song. 

"For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you...." 

Blair's eyes widened. What was this...? Was Jim...? He looked on the balcony where Jim stood, back to him. Blair sat, heart pounding while the song played on. 

"You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak   
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith cause you believed  
I'm everything I am because you loved me." 

Blair leaned over and ran his hands through is own hair. What was Jim saying? Was this song for him? He continued to listen to the words, his body beginning to tremble. 

"My world is a better place because of you." 

The song continued. Blair closed his eyes and sat back on the sofa. When the song finished, he heard Jim leave the balcony and turn off the CD player. When Blair opened his eyes again, Jim was seated across from him. 

"Chief, I'm not good with words...never have been, never will be probably. Three years ago I thought I was going crazy. No doctor, no one knew what was wrong with me. The only person who knew, was some long-haired grad student, you were the only person who believed me, who understood and who didn't think I was some kind of nut. I....I just...even when you almost died...and when Ventriss had you beat up...I kept denying what I felt...but now.... Blair you gave up your life for me." 

Jim sighed again and reached underneath the sofa and pulled out the small plastic bag Blair recognized as having come from the jewelry store. 

He pulled out a small box from inside the bag and gave it to Blair. "This is for you." Jim said quietly. 

Blair looked at Jim questioningly and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful and expensive-looking gold bracelet, that seemed too large for a woman or a man to wear around their wrist. Blair looked at it and saw an inscription inside. He tried to read the writing but was unsure of the language. 

"It's in Chopec. It says..." Jim cleared his throat. "it says...." 

"To Wolf from Panther, with love. Forever." Blair whispered. 

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to say." 

"Jim...." 

"Chief, I didn't want to hold back on this any longer. I love you Blair. I don't know when it started but it did and I denied it because it's been awhile since I've been in love with another man and...if you want to run or charge me with sexual harassment go ahead but I had to get this off my chest." Jim looked away, not wanting to see the expression in Blair's face. 

Blair stared at Jim and was speechless. This was his dream coming true and he was mute. He just stared at Jim, mouth open. 

"Yeah...okay. Blair, it's all right...I'm sorry." Jim started to get up. 

Blair grabbed his hand. 

"No man. I...Jim...I..." 

Jim sat back down and looked into his partner's beautiful blue eyes. "Blair?" 

Blair looked at the bracelet, then back at Jim. "I love you, Jim." 

Jim's face broke into the most beautiful smiles Blair had ever seen. The older man's eyes were moist. He pulled Blair into his arms and hugged him, softly stroking his hair. 

"Oh Blair..." Jim whispered. 

Blair reveled in the hug, he heard Jim's heart beat and felt his chest rise and fall. Then he pulled away and smiled. "There's one thing, Jim. Um...I don't think this bracelet's going to fit." 

Jim grinned. "It's not that kind of bracelet, Chief." Jim took the length of chain out of the box, got down on one knee and pulled up the right leg of Blair's pants. Then he fastened the jewelry around Blair's ankle where it fit with a small amount of room to spare. 

"You'll probably have to take it off in the academy but..." 

"I'll say it's a religious symbol." 

Jim smiled and looked up at Blair. "You like it?" 

"I love it" 

Jim sat back down on the sofa. Blair patted his hand. "When I get my first paycheck, I'm going to buy one for you man, 'To Panther from Wolf, with love. Forever.'" 

"You don't have to..." 

"Yes I do, Jim." 

Jim smiled. He gently touched Blair's cheek. Blair could tell that the sentinel was reveling in the feel of Blair's skin. 

"Don't zone on me, man." 

"I won't. There's something else I want to do now." 

"Oh yeah?" Blair smiled. 

"Yeah Chief." Jim closed the space between them and kissed Blair's mouth. The young man opened his mouth easily and wrapped his arms around the man he'd loved for years, his sentinel. The kiss went on and on and on. When both men finally broke, they looked at each other, breathless, smiling. 

"Wow," Blair grinned. "I guess I can move my stuff out of my room." 

Jim grinned. "Tomorrow. We've got more important things to do now, Chief." 

"Yeah, I guess we do," Blair smiled. 

THE END 

* * *

End Exchange. 


End file.
